


11.29-12.20

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 微博半个多月的段子，8k5字左右，想到什么写什么所以没带脑子，按时间排序
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Kudos: 6





	11.29-12.20

11月29日 02:39 

被吃太死了，想看クザ和スモ一起泡吧的时候クザ随口向路人姐姐搭讪，也不一定是搭讪吧反正就是请人喝酒的好男人做派，结果スモ没什么反应甚至还主动拒绝了想坐他身边的姐姐 

クザ 这样子显的我好像很不专一似的，你有这个意思吗？

スモ 你在想什么呢

クザ 因为今天是我邀请你出来喝酒的

スモ 我喜欢你自然的样子，不要擅自猜测那么多！

11月29日 09:53 

クザ 尾巴能控制住不动吗？

スモ ？很难的，为什么要问这个

クザ 摇起来太可爱了不想让别人也看到

スモ 怎么想都不可能吧！！再说我怎么会没事就摇尾巴……

スモ 。

クザ 看吧。一直在乱动

スモ ……怎么会

クザ 声音也很可爱，适合办公的时候听（？

11月29日 09:54 

被艾恩变小的スモ十分狼狈！

スモ 你知道她过来了吧！

クザ 嗯…确实知道

スモ 为什么不提醒一下！

クザ 我也没想到你会中招！平时不是很警惕的吗！

スモ 这里是海军基地啊！……和你走在一起就没想那么多，可恶

クザ 。（真坦诚啊 

12月2日 00:42 

哈哈，察觉到被烟喜欢的クザ第一时间肯定很疑惑吧：居然…！那确实有迹可循！

等着让烟自己发现，结果等了很久以为对方想把这种事情藏起来不被知道了，然后照常两个人去喝酒或者吃晚餐，クザ顺口就

：那边座位的妹妹在看你哦

スモ：没有的事，不要随便说啊

クザ：还没遇到什么好女孩吗？优秀的海兵中队里也有吧？

スモ：你在说些什么…！

如果喜欢我却不说出来的话，我也很难发现啊

什么……

喜欢我的吧？

完全没有这种事…！

那稍微表现的抗拒一点吧，斯摩格，我会误会的。

12月2日 01:02 

烟洗完澡出来晕的一批走路都带晃的，库赞在他路过的时候冰了他后腰一下（烟：搞什么！！ 12月2日 01:04 

泡温泉，10分钟烟就想爬起来往外跑透气被按回来了，论如何在温水中溺毙

クザ带我一起走啊泡的我好晕

スモ站不起来了…先松手啊 

（其实完全不会挣扎，把手放在喉咙上他连吞唾沫都小心翼翼的。牙齿收起来了啊！！因为完全的信任所以如果クザ真的想做什么的话会老实听话的（再说了冰冰凉的很舒服哈 

12月3日 02:43 

想看海兵烟远远的看着中将库赞升为大将的仪式（当时是海兵吗 

クザ以为会有什么不一样吗？

スモ恭喜你了

クザ但是，不要对我有区别对待啊

スモ是，大将阁下

クザ真是的，斯摩格，你不是挺开心的吗

スモ

クザ我还是我啊

嘈杂嘈杂，背景是小规模的庆祝仪式，但他们又中途离场了

12月4日 00:09 

阿拉巴斯坦有感）妈的，是这样啊，狗狗听力灵敏可以听出些什么呢

クザ 猜一下哪罐是我们平时会买的酒（摇晃摇晃

スモ……第2个，你别动了！是第二个！

クザ 。

スモ…（难道听错了吗

クザ 真是，耳朵好灵敏啊

日奈 因为是狗哦 

12月7日 15:03 

3m男人，穿起制服来盘靓条顺，而烟连领带都不想打。狗狗生性自由只需要主人摸摸头。

到底是不想打还是不会打，想看不得不正装出席活动前还把领带散着，在大将办公室磨蹭不出门。库赞说再不快点就是你要迟到了，今天居然不催我吗？结果烟把自己叫回来说领带好讨厌。

クザ 我来帮忙~（真可爱啊抬起头的样子

12月7日 15:18 

スモ 太紧了，再松一点

クザ 那样的话不合格啊！

スモ 勒着很难受…想脱掉！

クザ 坚持一下啊。这样呢？一个小时就可以脱掉了，忍一忍

スモ 你怎么可能会习惯这样穿…好一点了

クザ 大概，因为人和狗不一样吧

スモ

クザ 我们应该多试一试窒息性爱

スモ

スモ ？？ 

12月8日 22:55

顶上之后马林梵多被毁成那样，居民区也被波及到了吧。烟在做海兵时是住的宿舍，离开基地/航行回来时偶尔去库赞家住。顶上打完后损失太大，重建要些时日，本部开始修整后终于有空过去一趟，库赞和烟走在一起说战争真的很糟糕啊。烟一路走不说话，低下头踢脚边的碎砖块，路过了负责重建正在搬运料材的工人。然后终于到了家门口，可怜兮兮，少了一面墙壁，库赞才发现自己把钥匙给搞丢了，直接把门拆掉也不会再损害什么。烟走到门口说东西也坏掉了，要重新买吗？库赞说没关系吧，最近没有机会回来。

烟在乱糟糟的房子里走来走去，蹲下来检查，突然被库赞问你会回来吗？

烟好奇怪，想他为什么要问这个。因为你要去g5啊。库赞说。不好了，厨房损失惨重，要不要换一套餐具？

烟就说我会回来的，你想要我去其他地方吗？库赞说一个人空荡荡在家里很寂寞的，他都不想回来。再说了现在情况这么糟糕也不好住进来，等重建好了再商量买什么家具吧

12月10日 14:50 

烟会不会有一种错觉呢，从12岁认识到自己二十多做了海兵，怎么感觉库赞一直都那个样子。到底是自己成长了还是对方在糊弄自己，有点生气又不好意思问，从中将纠结到大将，黏黏糊糊磨磨唧唧迎来了顶上。等到战争结束后才迟缓的意识到了自己的幼稚，因为库赞一直顺势在配合他，所习惯的节奏其实是两个人一起弄出来的。然后库赞才说变化太大了，以后都不能这样了，真抱歉啊

【12月9日 14:36

。狗狗会嚼手指饼干吗 】

12月10日 15:19 

想看大夏天的出去巡航，傍晚清扫甲板的海兵们聚在一起吹风说好热啊好热啊，这个天气连海贼也不会出动吧，烟一个人在栏杆边上站着，有同期问他斯摩格你就不热吗？走过去一看，怎么在嚼棒冰一样的东西。烟说这种天气不是正常的吗，怎么会克服不了。等人散开后日奈问他你到底在吃什么，库赞中将的手指吗？被其他人看到会吓到他们的吧！！

烟 是棒冰

日奈 别骗我了，一定是中将的手指吧！

库赞 如果想要的话我这里还有哦

12月12日 00:52 

两年后烟虽然剃掉了后面的头发，但因为要梳背头前面其实是挺长的。和库赞见面后洗了澡，湿漉漉从浴室里出来，刘海盖住眼睛。库赞看这一头白毛觉得好奇妙，低下头拨开烟的头发找他的睫毛，还是纯白色的一搓，因为挡住了额头上半天疤显得非常柔软。白狗甩动脑袋，库赞按着他说就这样吧，我喜欢你头发放下来的样子

12月12日 01:09 

一直在说小烟，换一下小库赞

10岁左右，天气好时直接躺草堆里睡觉，烟想了想把他弄起来带人去餐厅吃饭，点了一堆东西风卷残云。库赞说要喝酒，烟说你还未成年怎么可以喝酒，点了果汁两个人都没喝。晚上没洗澡就睡了，躺沙发上长手长脚的一条，烟把夹克挂在外面觉得早上起来钱包会被偷，又往里面多塞了几百贝利，没想到的是其实小孩子还醒着，白头发在黑暗里好像反光。但是思考这个人是谁又太麻烦了，库赞把垫在脑袋下的手抽出来，心想节省了饭钱就是好事，又不是他亏了。

和人打架偷抢东西，生长期猛窜个子一天一个样，打完睡醒混进客船队伍里去下个岛，闲逛去了很多地方。误吃了恶魔果实后发现还挺方便也没影响什么就随缘去了。十几岁懒得再打架，在酒馆做短工，白天打瞌睡和酒馆老板女儿调情（调情？），随手能用冰所以在这里帮忙很方便，攒不起钱，走哪花哪。呆够了就去下个岛。行李少得可怜，有时候结了工钱就没影了。总会遇到些海盗，没怎么发生过冲突

12月12日 01:34 

16岁库赞x36岁烟，前者才刚长到2m5，烟觉得头一次不用太用力仰起头看对方。普普通通吃饭，结果因为觉得太好奇一直盯着库赞看被年轻人嫌弃了，说我只对巨乳姐姐有兴趣，大叔就免了。烟咬着雪茄莫名其妙，未成年毛都没长齐，说些什么话呢？结果要去付账时被其他人告知库赞给他免单了，大个子年轻人冲着他摇手。晚上再去时烟不小心说漏嘴以后会见面，库赞好像恍然大悟：所以白天你才那么看我。可恶啊，我还以为自己能帅到三十多岁大叔高兴了一阵子。烟说你想什么呢，我比你大了二十岁，适可而止一点。

现在打起来绝对打不过，但没想到打到一半库赞会突然示弱拜托请不要打我，疼死我了。烟吓了一条立刻松开手，很不好意思，感觉自己在仗着资历欺负小孩。哪知道库赞突然抓自己手腕说不要这样看我嘛，我会以为你很喜欢我的？烟警告说再不放手又要挨揍了，没有用能力，然后被对方反过来推到旁边。年轻库赞凑过来看烟眼睛说哎呀，是红色的，真少见。但大叔对我很感兴趣吧？如果不是的话就移开眼睛啊，我又打不过你。

现在不应该是直男吗。？？

那也要怪你啊，我有点好奇而已！

【11月25日 02:08

。艹，好想看小烟的刨冰差点化掉然后中将哥哥给他重新降温冻好，烟伸手碰的时候一下子被冰到了】↓

12月12日 03:27 

小烟对着请自己吃冰的中将库赞纠结了半天，终于还是喊了声库赞哥哥

クザ

クザ 再喊一声让我听听 

12月12日 23:09 

小烟趴在库赞的胸口上睡觉，护目镜捏在手里，被海军中将拿走了。库赞盯着小白狗觉得好小好小，对方在梦里抢夺护目镜的所有权不愿意放手，库赞想这只手才多大呢，想着想着动手把烟拎了起来。小白狗瞪着红色眼睛非常不满，因为现在是夏天，只有库赞身上比较凉快 

12月12日 23:26 

已知麦团来之前库赞已经在那里待了几天了，海军当然知道泽法会去哪里。烟知道和泽法有关的话库赞一定会在，但出动的是总部的部队，他是作为中将被召集回去。烟是和军舰1一起来的x岛，等待两天后乘军舰2离开这里回去g5。海兵们好像因为会有大将出动而十分放松，烟解散后去岛上看了一圈，火山沉寂，以旅游业为主的城镇人口流量很大。真的会炸毁这里吗？烟想，回头前觉得周围突然降温，是熟悉的冷气

12月12日 23:51 

库赞的手真的很大，轻轻松松盖住烟的脸。雪地里把半昏迷的烟抱起来托住他后脑勺，左手没有戴手套，可以摸到狗狗冻红了的耳朵。库赞想起以前短发的时候摸烟的头，可能情况是两个人躲在军舰阴影里接吻，烟负责躲库赞负责亲他，白色的脑袋都靠在库赞的手心里，因为动作幅度很小，短发格外扎手。和现在的状况一样。烟又咳出一口血稍微偏了偏脑袋，鼻子碰到库赞的手指，蹭一手呼啦啦的红色。

12月12日 23:57 

最多咬住三根手指。舔掌根的话还需要抓住库赞的手腕。大将提醒说真的是狗吗，这样舔很痒的。烟用牙齿轻轻嗑对方一下，然后温度转移了，低温完全包住他右半边脸，库赞的拇指伸进来摸烟的牙：我是不是太纵容你了，这样下去不是好主人的样子啊 

12月13日 00:13 

短发，还没剃成寸头，17岁想做没做成，给库赞口出来的，但严格来讲也不是口出来的，因为根本吞不进去用啥来口。最后被中将要求坐在那里就好，什么也别做，端端正正服从上级命令，衣服卷起来。然后发现库赞盯着自己看的同时开始手□□淫，非常完整的被审视了一番，海兵吓得动也不敢动，其实非常想用手去碰库赞，男人警告了他一声。但是被那样看着太难过了，眼神好露骨，小臂上的肌肉也很明显。在对方开口前都没意识到自己完全被玩弄了，明明只是坐在这里而已，连裤子也没脱掉，只把衣服敞开了。

可以用你的胸//部吗？库赞突然问，五指张开，手上湿漉漉的其实大部分都是烟的唾液。这样子不行的啊，被忽视很难受吧？

12月13日 00:37 

使用能力会后呼出来白雾，烟非常喜欢，小时候第一次看到记了很久。战斗时没空分神，平时用能力来摸鱼后轻轻松松呼了口气，这时候才发现烟怎么一直在盯着看。很好亲吧库赞！！被发现了立刻转过头，结果被库赞按住故意往他耳边吹冷气，小狗耳朵多么敏感！

12月13日 01:02 

烟：12岁在罗格镇被库赞捡走（12岁前误食恶魔果实），14岁加入海军学院，17岁三等兵毕业分配进库赞的军舰，20岁升中士（因为不听人话升职缓慢），23中尉（同年库赞大将），27岁被降回少佐，觉得职位怎样的都无所谓跟着库赞就好，惩罚性调职，同年升回中佐，30岁被调回罗格镇待到34，期间31岁回到马林梵多接受升职仪式成为大佐，34岁拒绝升职成准将但没办法，后要求库赞调他去g5成为支部中将。

12月13日 01:22 

库赞：10岁误食恶魔果实，17岁被卡普所影响加入海军三等兵，加入卡普的舰队，18岁中士，同年升为准尉，20岁成为少佐，23岁少将，25岁中将/金狮子/罗格镇见到烟（12），27岁中将奥哈拉屠魔令（烟14加入海军学院），30岁编队里收入三等兵烟（17岁，那什么了），32岁教育烟（19）最好还是听一听人话不然会不过，36岁成为大将，部队人员整改把中尉烟调到自己身边因为大将少有机会出动了，40岁因为烟被降职反而高兴了一阵子，43岁烟被调走离开本部，47岁顶上，同年辞职

12月13日 13:00 

库赞刚加入海军，宿舍位置不够勉勉强强被分配了一个房间，躺在床上也不能伸直腿。大个子年轻人却觉得还好，翘着腿睡，或者把椅子拉过来搭在外面，睡眠质量非常之好。后来摸去烟的宿舍找人，看着铁板床有感而发：以前当海兵的时候床也这么小。坐下来后嘎吱作响，好像要承受不住他的体重。没想到的是海兵烟回过头来盯着他，好像有点难过。

那样不会很难受吗？烟问道。明明你这么…大。

所以说要买大床！卧室一半以上的空间都被床垫占了，就连库赞也可以轻松翻身乱滚（限定）。烟第一次去中将家里就先被拎去卧室，感想：好大的床。这时候才1m8的烟躺上去就显得很小，库赞很高兴，说下次再换一张大点的床吧，你还会长高的 

12月13日 14:29 

罗格镇见到小烟，黑暗巷子里烟和小狗的白色非常显眼。库赞中将坐在箱子上打哈欠，余光瞥见小烟的手指变得半透明，下一秒就化成烟雾。中将有点吃惊，居然能这样！真厉害啊！白烟过了一会才变回人型，昂着头问话，语气不像刚才那样又冲又带刺：明明变成烟了，你不怕我吗？库赞叫他把手伸过来，刚刚碰了一下小烟就大叫着缩回手：好冰！

你也没害怕我啊，喂喂，没有那么冷吧！

12月14日 01:29 

在库赞中将的军舰上。被安排去某片海域附近作为支援，任务时长一个半月。17岁三等兵烟和其他同期作为新兵，要负责擦洗甲板，轮值，以及每天都要做预演。航行路程十分枯燥，凌晨2点钟，烟在甲板上巡逻，走过某黑暗角落时突然被人拽了过去。中将用手捂住烟的嘴叫他安静点。天啊。一整天都见不到你。以前当新兵的时候有这么忙吗？

三等兵僵直在原地，两个人勉强躲在阴影里等同期巡逻的新兵走过去。因为很困而狂打哈欠。烟觉得好尴尬，躲在他背后的大个子中将笑的好像抖起来。你也很困吗？库赞问他，弯着腰用下巴去蹭烟的短发。

我正在工作…！中将！

12月14日 01:39 

（17岁）花了两个多月才成功的完整做了一次。在之前最多只能进一半，烟痛的好像要死掉，但是看着库赞又非常愧疚。库赞说不要太勉强自己，虽然我也很想…嗯，直接一点。后面做的时候求生本能似的从内部烟化了，库赞摸他的脸哭笑不得，从胸部摸到小腹，轻轻按了一下，烟咕叽一声变了回来，结果两个人都像是被锤了一榔头，库赞不得不僵持在那里扣住烟让他别乱动，白毛小狗稍微动了动小腿，哪知道这点动作都让自己流了一下巴口水。

12月14日 02:23 

好想看烟哭。喝了酒之后借势发疯，其实两个人都知道这么一点根本没喝醉。烟趴在桌子上抱着手臂歪头看库赞，说库赞先生真的不能回来吗？因为只在以前小的时候这样叫对方，已经很久没有听过这个称呼了。库赞用左手去碰烟耳朵，把他头发放下来：你刚才叫我什么？

库赞先生。烟好像想往后缩。…库赞，先生。多舒服啊，温度偏低的手。好想跟在你身边。

12月14日 13:38 

烟平时走路不会太控制音量，毕竟体重很重，但如果变成烟就不会有问题了。踩在木地板上会发出声音。如果突然被库赞抱起来会吓一跳，男人抱他轻轻松松，当库赞不想弯下腰来亲他时就会把烟抱起来。烟试图动用能力来减轻自己体重，变得轻飘飘，好像在环抱一团空气

12月14日 13:59 

库赞晚上失眠，躺在床上看天花板，烟在旁边呼吸声极轻却平稳。经过半小时的反思是不是白天睡太多，现在年纪大了睡眠越来越少的原因，烟的手突然摸过来搭在库赞肩膀上。红色眼睛在夜晚里也闪闪发亮，烟问他睡不着吗？你体温变低了。说完主动靠过来当靠枕，大腿间挤进来一只温度更低的膝盖。库赞抚摸烟的后背，肌肉结实，热度徐徐辐射开来。

12月14日 14:39 

烟穿库赞的衬衫/连帽衫/短袖etc，主要是长短不太合适。 

12月15日 01:05 

库赞摸烟，手法十分娴熟，尤其擅长在办公室等有其他人在的地方把烟的头毛顺的服服帖帖。烟一开始觉得太遭人讨厌了，大庭广众之下！海军的门面！怎么能像逗狗一样随意开小差！但最后终于明白自己是没法反抗库赞的，干脆放弃，每次被摸头视死如归。卡普说：你表情好难看！被邀请也来摸一下。白狗毛色鲜亮柔软，谁不喜欢

【11月30日 14:30 

有空会去哪个冬岛休假旅行吗？因为不小心碰倒了镇民小孩的雪人而只能道歉，具体方式是让斯摩格亲手帮他们再堆一个】 

12月15日 01:24 

还是之前说过的冬岛。

烟被小孩子包围，把围巾丢给库赞，不得不蹲下来帮忙修复他撞倒的雪人。在攒雪球时注意到有个小孩没戴手套，小手冻得通红，停下来叫她注意一点，他会把雪人堆回去的。库赞坐在背后狂笑，旁边是刚刚做出来的两个冰雕，有小孩被他吸引走，几分钟后只剩下烟一个人蹲地上研究怎么把这玩意弄回去。因为是东海的夏岛出生，平时也没机会玩雪，现在十分苦恼。再十分钟，库赞出现在他背后若有所思：你知道吗？他们居然叫我大叔。虽然也确实是大叔的年龄了啊——

烟哼哼一声，咬着没点燃的雪茄：我也被叫成大叔了，有什么奇怪的。

12月16日 11:38 

梦到出了个新剧场版里面有给我cp加戏，解决完boss之后库赞要离开，烟和其他剧场版的NPC也和库赞在同一条船上。镜头一闪而过，库赞坐在烟身后，看他俯下身捡东西，烟直起腰来时向后仰了点，高度差合适，库赞就低头碰了碰他，效果类似于朋友之间离别时的亲亲脸颊。

12月17日 04:07 

现代au。烟养了两只白狗，库赞帮忙带出去散步，在公园里转了一圈又一圈，打开手机看到烟发来的信息：我会迟到。库赞百无聊赖，牵着狗到长椅上坐着休息，断腿的部位因为运动有些微的发痒。夏天的话假肢好涩哦，烟看着心里发堵，又不能移开目光。

12月17日 12:18 

三等兵库赞，刚加入就强的一批，但能力还用的不是很熟练。卡普把他丢回海军学院让泽法教育，和年纪更小的学员兵凑在一起十分尴尬。泽法说能力者要承担的比普通海兵更多，利用之前更应该思考的是如何不去伤到自己的队友。库赞站着发呆，在想卡普中将的舰队何时再出港，身边的新兵突然嗷一声说冷死了你在干嘛！低下头一看发现自己脚边冻了一块地，被泽法猛敲脑袋。

主要是环境可以影响人。加入海军之前库赞没有太多斗争的想法，行动的驱动力基本上是避开麻烦。但战斗不断，磨练能力时要在脑海中一直回放自己错过的细节，低气压很重，于是跑到阳光最好的地方边晒太阳边想。马林梵多的海面如此平静，库赞看向脚底下的蓝色，心想恶魔果实让人恐惧海洋，那我能将它冻住吗。【烟小时候溺水（吃果实之前）有PTSD~的设定反正这时候还没见过】

12月17日 12:38 

烟刚刚得到比隆阿摩托车，无比兴奋，绕着庞大的机器绕圈，在陆地上转过半个钟。库赞叫他去军舰维修的泊口，贝加庞克的科技产物因为白烟才能无限制的驱动起来，连海洋也可以征服。中尉烟犹豫了一会，库赞说我会陪你的，率先走下石阶站到海面上，冻结了一小片空地：你不会摔到海里的，不如担心一下以后摩托的维修费用…哎呀，怎么这样看我？

烟开始练习海面上的驾驶技术，库赞在旁边看，走来走去，一不小心将泊位冻住了，等维修人员来的时候肯定会被骂。两个人赶紧往外跑，烟戴着护目镜十分紧张，白烟在比隆阿的排气管里隆隆作响。海水当然会溅到他身上，要控制住力量才不至于在这里停下，库赞突然喊了他一声叫他等一等。我不想走了，你来载我吧！我们从另一侧的港口回去。

但是比隆阿只有一个座位。库赞踩在边缘抓住烟的肩膀，半蹲下来：千万千万不要把我丢下去了，我会死的。

12月18日 01:34 

现代au，想看库赞坐在车前盖上等烟过来，白色情人节，不管送什么都能被解读成是烟的生日礼物。库赞膝盖上放了束花，警局门口总有警员路过：库赞先生是在等谁吗？花？要送给谁回礼吗？烟从大厅走出来，单纯是为了送受害者出门，在大厅门口蹲下来给小孩子分巧克力，等她们走开后才重新点燃雪茄，隔着烟雾，好像发现了库赞在看他。

12月18日 02:17 

库赞其实是精瘦的类型，胜在肌肉密度大，同体型下烟的更厚，奈何差了89cm。想看库赞把烟拎起来检查手脚，双手举过头顶，踮起脚，库赞慢慢抬高手臂，烟被迫被吊起来，肌肉紧绷，库赞说好像有增重噢，最近也好好锻炼了啊！烟现在能够平视对方，眼神很是凶恶。库赞却盯着他说，肌肉很漂亮，成功把烟未出口的话噎了回去

12月18日 02:29 

烟看青春期的库赞，觉得对方很瘦，骨架长得太快没有贴上多少肌肉。第一天好像还能平视对方锁骨，睁眼再闭眼就变成胸口了。年轻库赞伸手出来，手指细长骨节分明，手腕的皮肤贴得很紧骨头也摸得到，中将烟很想捏捏看，但年轻人依然可以一手抓住他，不认真起来没法挣脱，认真的话又显得自己输掉了。库赞把烟的手举高，不知道白发海军的视线始终落在自己的锁骨上。

12月18日 02:41 

还是青春期

烟认真反思这样自己是不是太过分，但不管是逃掉还是打断库赞好像都会导致对方心情down，这时候的库赞远没有以后的他圆滑/会隐藏感情，烟觉得除了接受以外的选项对年轻人来讲都过分了点，完全没有意识到其实是他自己不想看到年轻库赞心情不好。明明被拒绝也是青年人成长的历练之一，连库赞自己都做好了心理准备，哪知道海军中将噎了半天最终一句话也没说，太纵容了啊，斯摩格

12月18日 08:44 

从军舰上下来，白狗头发还是湿的。烟准备去办公室找库赞报告，没想到中途就遇上，库赞随地坐在台阶上示意烟靠过来好把他的头发给弄干了。

库赞看烟：好可爱

烟看库赞：…可爱

日奈在旁边点燃火机：啊，真可爱啊 

12月19日 00:30 

两年内大概见了有3次左右吧，刚辞职一次（半年），烟生日一次，一年半以后一次。最后那次见到的时候烟脸上留了疤，库赞开始猜他是在什么情况下受的伤。很强的敌人吗？是什么时候的事？缝合线拆除的地方还有些发炎，些微的红肿，库赞想便用左手去盖住烟的脸，冷气散开，但烟躲开了他的左手。

我也在，努力。烟说。

重新长在一起的肉疤是白色的，比烟的肤色更白。库赞终于脱掉右手的手套放上去，烟没有眨眼，睫毛蹭在库赞手心，只有手底下凸起的疤痕滚烫

今天 11:31 

如果库赞没有睡着的话，很难在同一个地方找到他。好像有闲逛的癖好一样。不得不工作的时间段除开之后他有可能出现在任何地点。烟拿着文件在总部找人，整个楼层走了一遍也没有看到库赞，他会在哪里睡着了吗，还是说对方又绕去哪里散步。烟努力嗅了嗅想闻到些什么，凭着直觉走下楼，奈何海军本部气味繁杂，他闻到的也许只是自己的想象。


End file.
